


Physical Compatibility [Art]

by ralsbecket



Series: WinterIron Stockings [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Digital Manip, Ficlet, K-Scientist Tony Stark, M/M, Ranger Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket
Summary: Five years after defecting from its ranks, Bucky Barnes returns to the Pan-Pacific Defense Corps. He just so happens to run into a familiar face.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Stockings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149548
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	Physical Compatibility [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiggle/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Wiggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiggle/pseuds/Wiggle) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> A/N: For Ting!! A little drabble alongside a digital manip that I did :D (reblog the post [here](https://ralsbecket.tumblr.com/post/642502249636102144/physical-compatibility-art-by-ralsbecket-five)!)

The Hong Kong Shatterdome smelled like any other that Bucky Barnes had been in before: metallic, a little fleshy. But he also could have chalked that up to the giant tanks of kaiju brains and other organs that sat at the far corner of the freight elevator, too. The jury was out.

As their group descended into the bowels of the ‘Dome, Bucky couldn’t really keep his eyes off of the man beside him, who shrugged out of his thick jacket and stomped down the excess rain droplets from the tarmac. Dr. Anthony Stark looked just as Bucky remembered him from five years ago, and his heart ached a bit at the realization.

“So, Bucky,” Tony started immediately, draping his jacket on one of carts at the side. “What’s the word?”

The ex-Ranger grinned, replying, “Well, it is a shortened version of my name.”

“Hardy-har. As much of a smartass as you used to be, I see,” Tony snarked back, pulling off his glasses to wipe away the wetness before replacing them on his face.

Dr. Bruce Banner dramatically rolled his eyes, and Bucky stifled his laughter. Instead, he placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder, rubbing the pad of his thumb just over the collarbone hidden underneath the science squint’s white button-up. “You know I only learn from the best,” Bucky teased, shooting the shorter man a cheeky smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my linktree for tumblr, discord, and other socials!](https://linktr.ee/ralsbecket)


End file.
